whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
BANDS: Then and Now
Here, you can write about how bands have changed over the years :) I'll add pictures and videos later! Matchbox Twenty "Well, love Don't change, don't come around And don't wear my heart on your sleeve like a high school letter Don't strain 'cause nothin' ever comes from it And the people we've become, well, They've never been the people who we are!" -"Busted," 1996 "Tell me how long Are ya gonna make me wait? Yeah, how long Are you gonna hesitate? I love the way we're carryin' on But, tell me, how long?" -"How Long," 2012 Paramore "Please speak softly For they will hear us And they'll find out why we don't trust them Speak up, dear, 'Cause I cannot hear you I need to know why we don't trust them" -"Conspiracy," 2005 "Now when you say you wanna slow down Does it mean you wanna slow down? Maybe you just want a little extra time To focus on our romance" -"(One of Those) Crazy Girls," 2013 Fall Out Boy "Stood on my roof and tried to see you Forgetting about me I hate the way you say my name Like it's something secret My pen is the barrel of the gun Remind me which side you should be on" -"The Pros and Cons of Breathing," 2003 "Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman Maybe he won't find out what I know You were the last good thing about this part of town Someday I'll appreciate in value Get off my a** and call you In the meantime, I'll sport my Brand new fashion Of waking up with pants off At four in the afternoon You need him I could be him I could be an accident, but I'm still tryin' And that's more than I could say for him" -"Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy," 2003 "We are alive We are alive We are alive I wanna see your animal side Let it all out Oh, there you go Undress to impress You can wear the crown, but you're no princess" -"Death Valley," 2013 My Chemical Romance "And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul" -"Vampires Will Never Hurt You," 2002 "Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man Shut up and let me see your jazz hands Remember when you were a madman Thought you was Batman And hit the party with a gas can Kiss me you animal!" -"Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)," 2010 Panic! at the Disco "Applause, applause No, wait, wait Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make It seems the artists these days are not who you think So let's pick back up on that on another page" -"The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage," 2005 "The ink is running toward the page It's chasin' off the days Look back at both feet And that winding knee I missed your skin when you were east You clicked your heels and wished for me" -"Northern Downpour," 2008 If someone could please add some lyrics from TWTLTRTD, I can't get the lyrics yet Category:Bands Category:Music Category:Nostalgia Category:Wow... Category:Pictures Category:Picture Category:Cool Category:SO COOL! Category:RANDOM! Category:Videos